You Took My Heart
by KyuWoon
Summary: TWO SHOOTS/I'm stuck with summary, so yang berminat baca aja ya...:D/BL/Yaoi/Cast : Kibum, Yesung, Kyuhyun/Unofficial Pairing : KiSung and KyuSung/R n R/PART TWO COMPLETED/
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE : **

**YOU TOOK MY HEART**

**.**

**MAIN CAST**** : **

**KIM KIBUM ,YESUNG/KIM JONG WOON, CHO KYUHYUN**

.

**SUPPORT CAST**** : **

** OTHER ****MEMBER****S SJ**

.

**GENRE**** : **

**ROMANCE (Maybe) Slight BROTHERSHIP**

**.**

**LENGTH**** : **

**TWO-SHOOTS**

**.**

**WARNING**** : **

** BL/YAOI, Many Typos, Non-Formal Languange, You can found many diseases here. The story line is not accounted. **

**Casts are not mine, but this story is mine.**

**So, don't judge me if you don't like this story and the pairing..**

* * *

Ini FF request buat **Magieapril. **Sorry kelamaan, tadinya mau dibikinin One Shoot, tapi nampaknya kepanjangan..hehe dan sebenarnya agak sedikit kurang yakin pas mau nge-_publish_ ini. Tapi ya sudahlah, daripada punya utang..:D semoga ga begitu mengecewakan ya gie, cuma ini yang terlintas dibenakku *halah halah*..XD

_So__**, **__This For You__**…..^^**_

**.**

**P.S : Untuk ****_Dorm_****, aku buat mereka tinggal dalam satu ****_dorm _****yang sama. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Happy Reading_

**_Don't Like? Don't Read!_**

_._

**_PART ONE_**

_._

_._

_._

_Januari 2009, SM Building, 15.10 PM_

.

Terdengar sayup-sayup alunan lagu disebuah ruangan dan terlihat tiga belas _namja_ yang tengah berlatih _dance_. Tiga belas _namja_ yang bergabung dalam sebuah _boyband_ yang bernama Super Junior. Salah satu _boyband_ yang sukses diranah hiburan Korea dan Internasional.

Peluh yang yang membanjiri wajah dan tubuh mereka tidak mereka hiraukan sama sekali. Mereka terus fokus pada cermin yang ada dihadapan mereka agar gerak tubuh mereka terlihat seirama dengan musik yang kini tengah mengalun.

.

.

Setelah dua jam lamanya berlatih, _Leader_ mereka yang bernama Leeteuk pun mengajak semua _member_-nya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka sejenak.

"_Dongsaengdeul_, kita istirahat sebentar. Setengah jam lagi kita lanjutkan latihannya ya.."perintahnya.

Terdengar helaan nafas lega dari para _member_. Donghae, salah satu _lead dance_ Super Junior itu pun langsung saja merebahkan tubuhnya dilantai dan merentangkan kedua tangannya sambil mengatur nafasnya disusul oleh Eunhyuk yang kini juga ikut merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Donghae, _namja_ yang tak lain dan tak bukan juga merupakan kekasihnya di Super Junior.

Kekasih? Ya, kekasih. Berpacaran sesama _namja_? Ya, mungkin itu terdengar aneh atau mungkin itu juga merupakan hal yang _taboo_ untuk dibicarakan. Tapi hal itu tentu saja tidak berlaku di dalam Super Junior, karena ini bukan hal yang aneh lagi untuk mereka. Karena memang beberapa _member,_ oh tidak, tapi hampir seluruh _member_ memang lebih condong menyukai sesama jenis. Jadi, itu bukan sebuah masalah kan?

Selain pasangan EunHae, ada juga pasangan lain lagi disana, Leeteuk sang _leade_r mereka yang kini hanya sedang mengobrol dengan Kangin. Serta Hankyung yang tengah disibukkan dengan akivitasnya mengipasi (?) sang _diva_ –Heechul- yang sedang mengomel tak jelas karena kegerahan.

"Ya! Hankyung-ah… kau ini _namja_ atau bukan? Kenapa kipasanmu tidak ada rasanya? bisakah lebih keras?"omelnya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tanganya sendiri kewajahnya.

Hankyung hanya tertawa dan menjawab singkat "_Ne..Ne_..Chullie-ah"

Dan disisi lain Shindong, _member_ dengan badan yang bisa dikatakan memiliki ukuran _big_ itu pun sedang sibuk merogoh ranselnya mencari makanan untuk mengisi perutnya yang lapar.

Sedangkan Siwon, _namja_ paling tampan di Super Junior itu hanya asyik dengan ponselnya di salah satu sudut ruangan bersama Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang sepertinya tengah mendiskusikan sesuatu. Serta Kyuhyun, sang _magnae_ Super Junior itu hanya duduk dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding dibelakangnya kemudian mengambil PSP dari dalam tasnya.

Disudut lain lagi, _namja_ manis bertubuh cukup mungil dan berpipi _chubby_ yang juga merupakan _main_ _vocal_ Super Junior itu tengah duduk berselonjor dilantai dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok dibelakangnya. Ia menutup matanya sambil mengatur nafasnya yang masih sedikit terengah-engah kelelahan.

_Cess.._

Yesung sedikit terkejut dan langsung membuka matanya saat ia merasakan dinginnya es menyentuh pipi _chubby_-nya.

"Kibumie, kau mengagetkanku" ucapnya dengan sedikit mempout bibirnya imut. Kibum, _member_ yang memiliki julukan si _killer smile_ itu pun hanya tersenyum sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Yesung.

"Untukmu _hyung_" ucap Kibum sambil memberikan botol minuman pada Yesung.

"_Gomawo_ Kibumie"senyum Yesung.

Kibum pun hanya mengangguk dan membalas senyuman Yesung "Kau tampak lelah sekali _hyung_"

Yesung menghela nafasnya "Waktu kita untuk mempersiapkan album ini sudah tidak banyak lagi Kibumie, dan itu kurang dari dua bulan lagi" ucapnya sambil membuka botol minumannya

"Dan aku masih belum bisa sepenuhnya menghapal gerakan-gerakan _dance_ serta lirik-lirik lagunya" ucapnya sedikit khawatir. Ia menenggak minumannya dan kembali menghela nafas berat.

Kibum hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan _hyung_-nya itu. Ia sangat mengerti apa yang selalu dikhawatirkan _hyung_-nya itu setiap mereka akan merilis album baru.

"_hyungie_"panggil Kibum

Yesung menoleh "Hm?"

"Jangan terlalu khawatir. Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya" ucap Kibum sambil kembali memperlihatkan senyum menawannya itu

Yesung sedikit menundukkan kepalanya "Aku takut aku akan banyak melakukan kesalahan dan memalukan kalian nantinya"ucapnya pelan

Kibum menghela nafasnya dan menepuk pundak Yesung pelan "Inilah yang tidak kusukai dari darimu _hyung_. Terkadang kau bersikap pesimis seperti ini sebelum kau mencobanya"

Yesung tidak berkata apapun dan hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku. Kami semua pasti akan membantumu _hyung_. Jadi jangan khawatir"

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya dan kembali menghembuskan nafasnya "Hah, entahlah Kibumie, tapi ya, yang pasti aku akan berjuang keras untuk album ini" senyumnya dan menoleh pada Kibum.

Kibum pun ikut tersenyum "Ini baru _hyung_-ku. Kau tenang saja Kim Kibum akan selalu mendukungmu.."ucapnya sambil mengacak pelan rambut Yesung kemudian mencubit pipi _chubby_-nya. Dan hal itu mampu membuat wajah Yesung sedikit merona.

Kibum hanya tersenyum melihat perubahan wajah manis _hyung_-nya itu. Kemudian ia merebahkan tubuhnya dan menggunakan kaki Yesung sebagai bantalnya. Yesung pun hanya diam membiarkan _dongsaeng_ nya itu tidur dikakinya. Kibum melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan menutup matanya.

.

.

Apa mereka berpacaran? Jawabannya tidak. Mereka saling menyukai? Jawabannya mm, mungkin saja. Tapi entahlah, karena tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mau mengakui perasaan mereka masing-masing. Atau bisa dikatakan disini Kibum lah yang menyukai Yesung. Kibum sendiri tidak tau, sejak kapan ia mulai jatuh cinta pada _hyung_ manisnya itu. Mungkin itu sudah berlangsung sejak 1 tahun lalu? 2 tahun lalu? Atau 3 tahun yang lalu? Ah, ia sendiri bahkan tidak yakin kapan ia mulai merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda pada _namja_ manis yang juga berstatus _hyung_-nya di Super Junior.

Yang jelas, ia mulai menyadari perasaannya sendiri saat ia bisa merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang tengah _hyung_-nya itu rasakan entah itu saat ia sedang sedih, terluka atau bahagia sekalipun. Karena baginya senyuman Yesung adalah senyuman untukknya juga. Kesedihan Yesung tentu kesedihan pula untuknya. Hanya saja Ia memang bukan orang yang mudah memperlihatkan itu ia sendiri cukup yakin bahwa Yesung mengerti tentang perasaannya melalui sikap yang ia berikan padanya.

Dan jika kau tanyakan bagaimana perasaan Yesung terhadap Kibum jawabannya entahlah. Mungkin hanya Yesung sendiri yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Namun masalahnya Yesung sendiri pun tidak yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri. Apakah ia benar-benar mencintai Kibum atau hanya sekedar cinta_ hyung_ kepada _dongsaeng_-nya. Tapi, memang selama Kibum ada disampingnya ia selalu merasakan perlindungan dan kenyamanan yang selama ini belum pernah ia rasakan dari orang lain. Bisakah itu dikatakan cinta?

.

"_hyungie_"panggil Kibum tanpa membuka matanya.

"Hm?"

"Apa kau tau kau memiliki pengagum rahasia?"tanyanya.

Yesung menggeleng "Apa aku punya?"tanyanya balik

Masih dengan mata tertutup, Kibum tersenyum penuh arti, namun ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yesung. Dan membuat alis Yesung bertaut bingung.

"Hei, Kim Kibum. Kau mau membuatku penasaran? Katakan siapa?"Tanyanya lagi.

"Mm, Apa itu kau?"tebak Yesung. Ia terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan sendiri dan merasakan wajahnya memanas karena malu.

Kibum membuka matanya dan ikut terkekeh mendengar ucapan Yesung "Kau terlalu percaya diri jika orang itu aku _hyung_"godanya.

Yesung hanya mendengus pelan "Aku kan hanya menebak Kibumie. Lagi pula mana mungkin aku punya pengagum rahasia. Aku kan tidak memiliki apapun yang bisa membuat _namja_ atau_ yeoja_ manapun jatuh cinta padaku"ucapnya santai.

Kibum mengangguk "Hm, aku rasa kau benar _hyung_. Kau memang tidak memiliki hal menarik yang bisa membuat orang lain menyukaimu. Ck, kau itu terlalu polos _hyung_" goda Kibum lagi.

_Plak!_

Yesung memukul pelan kepala Kibum yang ada dikakinya "Ya! lalu kenapa kau mengatakan aku punya pengagum rahasia"ucapnya sedikit kesal.

Kibum terkekeh dan tangannya sedikit terulur keatas mencubit hidung mungil Yesung "Hanya ingin menggodamu _hyung_"

"_Aish.._tidak sopan_.."_gerutu Yesung.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata tengah memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka dari kejauhan, menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dimengerti. Marah? Cemburu? Kesal? Entahlah. Karena semuanya memang terlihat dikedua bola mata yang tengah menatap mereka itu.

Tak terasa setengah jam telah berlalu, dan panggilan sang _Leader_ membuat aktivitas istirahat para _member_ terhenti dan kembali pada latihan mereka.

"_Dongsaengdeul_, ayo kembali latihan"perintah Leeteuk

Kibum bangun dari posisinya dan berdiri. Kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada Yesung. Yesung menyambut uluran tangan Kibum yang kini menariknya untuk bangun dari duduknya.

Tak berselang lama, alunan musik pun kembali terdengar dan ketiga belas _namja_ itupun mulai kembali menggerakkan tubuh mereka.

…

.

.

.

Sebulan telah berlalu, persiapan untuk album terbaru Super Junior sudah hampir 100% selesai. Mereka bekerja siang dan malam hanya untuk bisa memberikan yang terbaik untuk para fans mereka. Tak memperdulikan tubuh mereka yang bisa dikatakan remuk akibat rutinitas latihan-latihan yang cukup padat itu. Belum lagi mereka juga masih memiliki jadwal-jadwal lain selain untuk persiapan album ini.

Tapi mereka tak pernah mengeluh, karena hal ini memang sudah menjadi resiko saat mereka memutuskan untuk berkecimpung di dunia hiburan seperti ini. Dan tentu saja hal ini sudah menjadi bagian dalam hidup mereka.

.

_Februari 2009, Dorm Super Junior, 01.30 AM_

.

Yesung masih terlihat berlatih _dance_ di ruang tengah _dorm._Hanya ada dia disini, karena sepertinya semua _member_ sudah terlelap dan berada di alam mimpi mereka masing-masing_._ Dengan menggunakan alat pemutar musik dan _headset_ yang menutupi kedua lubang telinganya, ia mendengarkan lagu mereka sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya mencoba mengingat gerakan-gerakan yang sekarang sudah mulai ia kuasai. Gerakannya terhenti saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan. Ia sedikit terkejut dan langsung menoleh.

Yesung melepaskan _headset_-nya dan langsung melihat jam dinding yang ada disana. "Kibumie? Kau baru pulang?"tanya Yesung.

Kibum hanya mengangguk "Dan kau belum tidur _hyung_?"

Yesung tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kibum "Kenapa pulangnya malam sekali?"

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus aku selesaikan _hyung_, ada kontrak kerja yang harus aku teliti sebelum memutuskan untuk menandatanganinya"jelasnya sambil melepaskan mantel bulunya dan duduk disofa yang ada disana.

Yesung hanya mengagguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti "Kau akan syuting drama lagi Kibumie?"

"Hm, mungkin saja tapi itu belum pasti _hyung_"

"Oh ya, bagaimana latihan hari ini _hyung_? maaf aku tidak bisa berlatih dengan kalian hari ini"ucapnya sedikit menyesal.

"Semuanya lancar, tidak ada masalah apapun. Kami bisa mengerti dengan kesibukanmu itu Bummie"senyum Yesung sambil ikut menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa disamping Kibum.

Kibum sedikit bergeser mendekati Yesung dan langsung menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Yesung sambil menyamankan posisinya.

Awalnya Yesung memang merasakan jantungnya berdetak tidak normal saat Kibum berada didekatnya dan bersikap lembut padanya, memperhatikannya, memberinya semangat dan semua hal yang sudah Kibum lakukan padanya. Dan ia juga merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana awalnya saat Kibum selalu memperlihatkan senyuman menawannya itu padanya.

Tapi sepertinya kini Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Kibum yang seperti itu padanya. Ya, sudah sangat terbiasa. Karena bukan hanya sekali dua kali Kibum seperti ini padanya. Dan ia selalu bisa merasa nyaman saat Kibum selalu berada didekatnya seperti ini. Jadi, bisakah ini dikatakan bahwa ia juga mencintai Kibum?

Kibum meraih tangan mungil Yesung dan memainkan jari-jari tangannya.

"_hyung_, bagaimana menurutmu kalau aku _vacum _sementara dari Super Junior?"Tanya Kibum tiba-tiba.

Yesung sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Kibum, ia menoleh dan menatap Kibum yang mendongak kearahnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan Bummie? Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?"tanya Yesung tak mengerti.

"Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja aku punya pemikiran seperti itu _hyung_"

"Ma-maksudmu kau akan meningglakan aku juga yang lainnya Kibumie? Begitu?"tanya nya lagi.

Dan entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja sebuah perasaan lain menyusup kedalam hati Yesung. Ia tak mengerti apa itu, tapi ia bisa merasakan sebuah ketakutan yang besar saat Kibum mengatakan hal itu. Dan…. Kenapa ia merasa sedikit…mm.. sesak?

Kibum tersenyum kecil "tentu saja aku tidak meninggalkan kalian _hyung_, ini hanya sementara"jelasnya

"Kenapa? Dua minggu lagi album ketiga kita akan rilis, tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengatakan hal ini?"

Kibum tetap memainkan jari-jari tangan Yesung kemudian menggenggamnya erat "Jika kukatakan alasannya apa aku akan terlihat egois _hyung_?"

Yesung hanya diam.

Kibum menghela nafasnya dalam "Aku ingin fokus dengan _acting_-ku _hyung_. Dan aku berencana untuk mengambil sekolah _acting_ lagi"

Yesung tetap diam membuat Kibum mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah Yesung.

"_hyung_"panggilnya saat melihat Yesung yang ternyata sedang termenung.

"_hyung_"panggilnya lagi sambil menggoyangkan tangan Yesung pelan.

Yesung pun tersadar "Ah, _Ne_ Kibummie"

"Kau kenapa _hyung_? Kau sakit?"tanyanya saat ia melihat wajah Yesung yang tiba-tiba sedikit pucat

Yesung menggeleng dan tersenyum "Aku baik-baik saja. Jujur saja, aku sedikit kaget dengan ucapanmu barusan Kibumie"

Kini giliran Kibum yang membisu.

"_Mianhe, hyung_"hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Yesung menghembuskan nafasnya "Kenapa minta maaf padaku? Jika kau berniat meningglakan aku, em, maksudku kami disini, lebih baik kau bicarakan semuanya pada Leeteuk _hyung_"

"Aku belum ingin membicarakannya pada Leeteuk _hyung_, karena ini semua belum pasti"jelasnya

"Hm, aku mengerti"ucapnya pelan

_'dan kuharap kau tidak benar-benar pergi Kibumie. aku tidak ingin kau pergi meninggalkanku'_

Yesung menghembuskan nafasnya pelan "Kau mau kubuatkan susu? Kemudian setelah itu tidurlah"tawar Yesung mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan yang menurutnya hanya akan membuat perasaannya makin tak karuan.

Kibum tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Yesung pun beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah dapur diikuti Kibum dibelakangnya.

_._

_._

Yesung meletakkan segelas susu di hadapan Kibum yang duduk dimeja makan.

"ini minumlah, jika sudah selesai segera tidurlah, ok?"ucap Yesung sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya tapi tangan Kibum menahannya.

"_hyung_, temani aku sebentar lagi. Aku masih ingin bersamamu"

Yesung menatap Kibum yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan setengah memohon. Ia pun menghela nafasnya kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya dikursi meja makan, memutuskan untuk menuruti permintaan Kibum.

"Terima kasih _hyung_"senyumnya

Yesung hanya mengangguk dan membalas senyuman Kibum.

Selebihnya mereka hanya mengobrol sepanjang malam dan tanpa sadar mereka pun akhirnya jatuh tertidur diatas meja makan tersebut.

.

.

.

Ryeowook terbangun pagi itu dan menyadari bahwa _roommate-_nya itu tidak berada diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Oh, sepertinya Yesungie _hyung_ sudah bangun"gumamnya sendiri.

Ia pun sedikit merenggangkan tubuhnya sebelum akhirnya turun dari ranjangnya sendiri dan berjalan keluar kamar bersiap untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk para _member_.

Tapi matanya membulat terkejut saat ia melihat Yesung dan Kibum yang tertidur diatas meja makan dengan posisi yang sudah bisa dipastikan akan membuat badan keduanya pegal-pegal.

"Omo! Yesungie _hyung_ ,Kibumie. Bangunlah. Kenapa kalian tidur disini?"Tanya Ryeowook sambil mengguncang pelan tubuh Yesung.

Yesung menggeliat pelan dan sedikit meringis saat ia merasakan punggungnya seperti mau patah. Ryeowook pun langsung mengelus punggung _hyung_-nya itu

"Kau baik-baik saja _hyung_?"tanya Ryeowook khawatir.

Yesung hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"aku kira _hyung_ semalam tidur dikamar, tapi kenapa sekarang bisa ada disini?"tanya Ryeowook lagi

"Semalam aku mengobrol dengan Kibum sampai larut, dan seperti yang kau lihat kami tertidur disini"Jelas Yesung sambil meraba-raba tengkuknya.

"Tapi kau bisa sakit kalau seperti ini _hyung_"ucapnya masih dengan nada khawatir

"Aku baik-baik saja Wookie-ah"

Ryeowook pun menghela nafasnya "Baiklah lebih baik _hyung_ kembali tidur dikamar"

Yesung pun bangun dari duduknya dan tubuhnya sedikit oleng saat akan berjalan kekamar.

Ryeowook yang menyadari hal itu pun langsung memegang lengan Yesung "_Hyung_!"

"Tenang, aku baik-baik saja Wookie-ah"senyumnya sambil menepuk-nepuk tangan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook pun kembali menghela nafasnya dan melepaskan tangannya membiarkan Yesung beristirahat dikamarnya. Kemudian ia membangunkan Kibum dan menyuruh hal yang sama padanya.

.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang siang, saat Leeteuk memanggil semua _member-_nya untuk berkumpul dan berangkat ke gedung SM _Ent _bersama untuk melakukan kegiatan rutin mereka yaitu Latihan. Satu persatu _member_ mulai mengemasi barang-barang yang mereka perlukan dan turun ke _lobby dorm_ menunggu bus yang akan membawa mereka.

Yesung dan Kibum duduk berdampingan saat didalam bus, tapi mereka hanya terdiam. Sejak awal perjalanan mereka, Yesung hanya diam dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada kaca bus. Kibum pun sedikit bingung dengan sikap Yesung menurutnya sedikit aneh itu. Biasanya _hyung_-nya itu selalu berbicara panjang lebar tentang apapun tapi kali ini?

"_hyung_, ada apa denganmu?"tanya Kibum sedikit khawatir

Yesung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan tersenyum kecil.

"_hyung_, kau sakit?"tanyanya lagi

"Tidak, tapi hanya sedikit pusing, Bummie.."ucapnya pelan

Kibum sedikit tersenyum dan langsung menarik kepala Yesung kemudian meletakkannya di pundaknya.

"Tidurlah sebentar _hyung_, nanti kalau sudah sampai aku akan membangunkanmu. Sepertinya kau kelelahan, dan semalam kita tertidur diluar seperti itu"ucapnya pelan sambil mengusap lembut rambut Yesung.

Yesung pun mengangguk pelan.

"Ah, sebentar _hyung_"

Yesung kembali mengangkat kepalanya "ada apa?"

Kibum sedikit berdiri dan menarik tirai jendela kemudian menutupnya memastikan tidak ada cahaya yang menerobos masuk dan bisa membuat tidur _hyung_-nya itu terganggu.

"Bukankah _hyung_ tidak bisa tidur jika ada cahaya?"senyumnya dan kembali menarik pelan kepala Yesung dan menyandarkannya dipundaknya "sekarang tidurlah_ hyung_"

Yesung tersenyum dan mulai menutup matanya. Selalu seperti ini, ia merasa nyaman saat berada disamping Kibum. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan ucapan Kibum semalam. Apakah ucapan Kibum itu serius saat ia mengatakan ia akan _vacum_? Apakah Kibum akan benar-benar pergi dan meningglakannya? Dan apakah ia juga akan kehilangan kenyamanan seperti ini saat Kibum benar-benar pergi nantinya? Yesung menghela nafasnya dalam mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan terlalu jauh perkataan Kibum, berharap itu semua hanya sekedar ucapan Kibum semata. Ia pun mulai memejamkan matanya dalam dan membiarkan dirinya jatuh tertidur.

Dan lagi-lagi tanpa Yesung dan Kibum sadari seseorang yang sedari tadi mendengarkan dan memperhatikan mereka dari kursi disamping mereka, kini tengah mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat.

"Kyu?" Panggil Siwon yang duduk disebelah Kyuhyun dan menyadari raut aneh dari sang _magnae _itu.

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak menoleh ataupun menjawab panggilan Siwon. Ia masih tetap mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat dan menunduk berusaha untuk melawan gejolak hatinya yang tengah dipenuhi oleh rasa cemburu. Cemburu? Ya, dan orang yang selalu memperhatikan gerak-gerik Yesung dan Kibum itu ternyata adalah Cho Kyuhyun, sang _magnae_ Super Junior.

"_Gwenchana_?"Tanya Siwon

"_Gwenchana_, _hyung_" ucapnya singkat dan terdengar… dingin.

Siwon pun menghela nafasnya dan hanya mengangkat bahunya tak mengerti sebelum ia kembali fokus pada buku yang sedang dibacanya.

.

.

.

"_hyungie_, bangunlah"panggil Kibum pelan.

Yesung mengerjapkan matanya dan mengucek matanya pelan. Kemudian ia menegakkan badannya dan menatap Kibum.

"Bagaimana? Sudah lebih baik?"tanya Kibum

Yesung mengangguk "Sudah sampai ya, apa aku tidur terlalu lama Kibumie?"

"Tidak _hyung_" jawabnya sambil memperlihatkan senyumannya.

" Ayo, kita turun _hyung_, semuanya sudah turun dan masuk kedalam"ucapnya kemudian sambil berdiri dan keluar dari bus. Yesung pun mengikuti Kibum setelah ia mengambil ranselnya.

.

Tiga jam kemudian, Yesung menyeka keringatnya yang terlihat sedikit tidak normal itu. Ia juga sedang berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan tubuhnya yang kini sedikit tidak bersahabat. Tapi ia tidak mau _member_ mengkhawatirkannya, jadi ia bersikap seolah-olah baik-baik saja.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja Yesung berjongkok di tengah-tengah latihan saat ia merasa tubuhnya tidak kuat lagi.

Kibum yang pertama kali menyadari ada hal yang tidak beres dengan _hyung_-nya itu langsung menghentikan latihannya dan dengan cepat menghampiri Yesung.

"_hyung_, ada apa?"tanyanya sedikit khawatir sambil meletakkan tangannya dipundak Yesung dan seketika itu juga ia langsung melepaskan tangannya saat ia merasa tubuh Yesung seperti menyengatnya tanganya.

"Yesung-ah? kau kenapa?"tanya Leeteuk saat ia ikut menyadari keadaan Yesung sekarang. Ia pun ikut berjongkok disamping Yesung diikuti oleh semua _member_ yang berdiri melingkari Yesung, Kibum dan Leeteuk sekarang.

Yesung menggeleng pelan "aku tidak apa-apa _hyung_"ucapnya setengah berbisik.

Leeteuk meletakkan punggung tangannya dan seperti halnya Kibum, ia pun langsung terkejut saat merasakan panas suhu tubuh Yesung sekarang.

"Ya! Yesung-ah, kau demam kenapa tidak mengatakannya padaku, huh?"tanya Leeteuk sedikit marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan semalam sampai kau bisa demam seperti ini? Katakan!" marahnya lagi.

Kangin yang berdiri dibelakangnya hanya menepuk-nepuk pundak Leeteuk pelan menyuruhnya untuk tidak emosi. Kangin sangat tau, bahwa saat ini sang _leader_ yang sekaligus _namjachingu_-nya itu hanya sedang khawatir.

"Ya! Park Jungsoo, bukan saatnya kau memarahi Jongwoon seperti itu!"kesal Heechul juga.

Yesung hanya diam. Keringat dingin terus mengucur dari tubuhnya. Kibum yang ada disampinganya itu pun menghapus keringatnya yang mengucur dari kening Yesung dengan tangannya.

"Ini pasti karena semalam kau tidur diluar seperti itu _hyung_"tambah Ryeowook. Ia sedikit menatap Kibum dengan tatapan sedikit kesal karena membiarkan _hyung_-nya itu tidur diluar bersamanya.

Leeteuk pun menghela nafasnya "Ya sudah, lebih baik kau pulang saja ke _dorm_ dan istirahatlah. Latihan mu cukup sampai disini. _Hyung _tidak mau sakitmu bertambah parah, kau harus bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri Yesung-ah"nasehatnya.

"Kibum-ah, bisakah kau mengantar kau bisa mengantar Yesung pulang ke _dorm_ sekarang?"tanya Leeteuk

Kibum mengangguk dan merengkuh bahu Yesung membantunya berdiri. "_hyung_, kita pulang"

Yesung hanya mengangguk pelan antara sadar dan tidak sadar. Baru saja mereka berbalik sebuah tangan menghentakkan rangkulan Kibum pada tubuh Yesung. Dan saat itu juga, sebuah jaket langsung menyelimuti tubuh Yesung yang sedikit menggigil itu. Kibum menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun menatapnya sedikit dingin.

"Biar aku saja yang mengantar _hyung_"ucapnya dan beralih merangkul bahu Yesung.

Kibum hanya mengangkat alisnya bingung "Kau tak perlu seperti ini Kyu, aku yang akan mengantar _hyung_. Kau lanjutkan latihanmu saja" balas Kibum sambil kembali meraih bahu Yesung.

Tapi Kyuhyun dengan sifat keras kepalanya kembali menarik bahu Yesung. Yesung yang memang sudah sedikit tidak sadar itupun hanya membiarkan tubuhnya dioper oleh kedua _namja_ itu.

Semua _member_ yang memperhatikan mereka pun memperlihatkan ekspresi yang sama, mereka menautkan alisnya bingung menatap Kyuhyun dan Kibum bergantian yang kini tengah menarik-narik Yesung.

"_Aish_, YA! kalian berdua hentikan! Memusingkan"gerutu Heechul

"Sudah kubilang, biar aku yang mengantar _hyung _pulang!"bentak Kyuhyun pada Kibum.

"Biar aku sa—"

"YA! sekali lagi kalian bertengkar seperti itu, aku kan melemparkan kursi ini pada kalian! Kalian tidak kasihan melihat Jongwoon, huh?"teriak Heechul yang entah sejak kapan sudah memegang sebuah kursi dan bersiap melayangkannya.

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus dan langsung membawa Yesung keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

"Kau mau apa?"tanya Kyuhyun saat ia menyadari Kibum masih mengikutinya.

"Aku ingin memastikan Yesung _hyungie_ baik-baik saja. Hanya itu"jawab Kibum

Kyuhyun sedikit menyeringai ucapan Kibum "Kau yang sudah membuatnya sepert ini, harusnya kau sekarang merasa bersalah bukan?"

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun sedikit tidak mengerti. Kenapa tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bersikap dingin padanya seperti ini "Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, oleh karena itu biarkan aku yang menjaganya"

"Jika kau peduli padanya, harusnya kau tau _hyung _itu mudah sakit. Dan lalu kenapa kau membiarkan Yesung _hyung_ tidur diluar seperti itu!"

Kibum hanya diam masih menatap Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir _hyung_, aku akan menjaganya lebih baik dari apa yang kau lakukan padanya"ucapnya sambil kembali berbalik dan membawa Yesung meninggalkan Kibum yang terdiam ditempatnya.

_'Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata kau juga menyukainya Kyu'_

Kibum sedikit mengembangkan senyumannya. Walaupun ia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa ia tersenyum dan apa pula arti senyuman itu. Kibum pun menghela nafasnya dalam dan akhirnya memilih berbalik masuk ke ruang latihan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE :**

**YOU TOOK MY HEART**

**.**

**MAIN CAST :**

**KIM KIBUM ,YESUNG/KIM JONG WOON, CHO KYUHYUN**

.

**SUPPORT CAST :**

**OTHER MEMBERS SJ**

.

**GENRE :**

**ROMANCE (Maybe) Slight BROTHERSHIP**

**.**

**LENGTH :**

**TWO-SHOOTS**

**.**

**WARNING :**

**BL/YAOI, Many Typos, Non-Formal Languange, You can found many diseases here. The story line is not accounted.**

**Casts are not mine, but this story is mine.**

**So, don't judge me if you don't like this story and the pairing..**

* * *

_Happy Reading_

**_Don't Like? Don't Read!_**

_._

**_PART TWO_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Keringat dingin masih terlihat mengucur dari kening Yesung, padahal Kyuhyun sudah meminumkan obat penurun panas setengah jam yang lalu. Tapi panas tubuh Yesung masih sama seperti sebelumnya.

Dengan sedikit panik, Kyuhyun terus memanggil-manggil nama Yesung dan terus mengompres keningnya.

"_hyung_, kumohon jangan sakit seperti ini. Aku lebih baik melihatmu bersama Kibum daripada harus melihatmu seperti ini _hyung_"gumam Kyuhyun pelan sambil membelai lembut pipi Yesung.

Ia kembali mengompres berharap panas tubuh Yesung segera turun.

"Kibumie.."Igau Yesung

_Deg!_

Kyuhyun yang dengan jelas mendengar igauan Yesung pun langsung menghentikan kegiatannya.

"_hyung_, apa kau benar-benar mencintainya?" tersirat nada sedih pada suaranya.

"Kibumie, jangan pergi…"igau Yesung lagi

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya erat saat ia merasa emosinya sedikit naik.

"Dan _hyung_, aku tarik ucapanku tadi. Aku juga tidak ingin melihatmu terus bersama Kibum _hyung_, tidakkah juga kau mengerti perasaanku?"tanyanya walaupun ia tau Yesung tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya sekarang.

Kyuhyun meletakkan kain kompres pada baskom yang ia letakkan disamping ranjang Yesung. Kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak keluar kamar. Ia tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi dari mulut Yesung saat ini yang mungkin bisa saja membuatnya melakukan sesuatu hal yang tidak ia inginkan. Sungguh, ia tidak mau.

Baginya, sudah cukup selama hampir 3 tahun ini ia memendam perasaannya. Awalnya ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa ternyata ia juga seorang pecinta sesama jenis sampai saat ia bertemu dengan Yesung. Semuanya dimulai sejak bergabungnya ia dengan _group_ ini. Dan sejak itulah ia jatuh cinta pada _hyung_-nya itu. Wajah yang bisa dikatakan terlampau manis itu lah yang sudah berhasil merebut hati seorang Cho Kyuhyun, belum lagi sikap ramah Yesung padanya saat ia menyambut dengan hangat kedatangannya pertama kali disini. Oh, dan jangan lupakan senyuman manis yang selalu _hyung_-nya itu perlihatkan itu padanya.

Namun sayangnya ia memang tidak punya keberanian untuk mengungkapkannya, dan terlebih lagi ada seseorang yang membuatnya untuk lebih memilih memendam perasaannya itu. Yakni karena seorang Kim Kibum yang selalu saja ada disamping _hyung_-nya yang manis itu dimanapun dan kapanpun. Itulah hal yang membuatnya sedikit tidak bisa bergerak leluasa untuk mendekati Yesung.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar Yesung setelah ia meninggalkannya selama hampir satu jam. Dan yang kini ia lihat hanya nafas teratur Yesung yang sedang terlelap itu. Ia berjalan mendekati ranjang dan meletakkan punggung tangannya pada kening Yesung. Ia pun menghembuskan nafas lega saat merasakan suhu tubuh Yesung sudah kembali normal.

Ia kembali duduk disamping ranjang dan menatap wajah manis _hyung_-nya itu. Dan entah angin darimana, perlahan ia memberanikan dirinya untuk mengecup singkat kening Yesung. Kemudian matanya beralih menatap bibir _plum_ Yesung yang terlihat menggoda itu. Ia pun kembali memajukan tubuhnya untuk mengecup bibir itu tapi gerakannya terhenti saat sudah hampir menyentuh bibir Yesung. Ia tersenyum menyeringai dan menatap wajah Yesung yang masih terlelap itu.

'_Aku tidak akan melakukannya saat kau tidak menyadarinya hyung, aku akan menunggu saat yang tepat nanti, tidak sekarang'_

Kyuhyun kembali menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari Yesung. Kemudian menggengam tangan mungil Yesung. Dan entah berapa lama ia menggenggam tangan Yesung seperti itu sampai akhirnya ia ikut jatuh tertidur disamping ranjang Yesung.

.

.

.

_Ceklek.._

Dengan pelan Ryeowook membuka pintu kamarnya dan langsung dihadapkan oleh pemandangan dua orang yang sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya. Ia mengangkat bahunya dan sedikit tersenyum sebelum akhirnya kembali menutup pintu kamarnya dan beranjak kedapur.

"_hyungie_~, Yesung _hyungie_~" Teriak Donghae yang sedang berjalan menuju kamar Yesung. Dengan cepat Ryeowook langsung menarik kerah belakang baju Donghae menariknya menjauh dari pintu kamar Yesung.

"Sssttt..berisik! Yesungie _hyung_ sedang tidur Hae _hyung_"omelnya.

Donghae mempout bibirnya kesal "Aku kan hanya ingin melihat Yesung _hyungie_, Wookie-ah"

"Apa Yesung sudah membaik Wookie-ah?"tanya Leeteuk yang juga baru masuk kedalam _dorm_ bersama Kangin, Eunhyuk, Kibum dan Sungmin.

"Sepertinya begitu _hyung_, karena yang kulihat Yesungie _hyung _sedang tertidur pulas dan sekarang aku akan memasakkan bubur untuknya"jelasnya sambil tersenyum.

Leeteuk menghela nafasnya "Hah, syukurlah"ucapnya singkat sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa diikuti Kangin.

"Biar aku membantumu Wookie-ah"tawar Sungmin sembari meletakkan tasnya disamping sofa

Ryeowook mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Sungmin. Mereka pun beranjak kedapur.

"Hei Wookie! jangan lupa kau juga harus masak untuk kami. Jangan beri kami makan bubur juga!" Teriak Eunhyuk

"Berisik! Makan apapun yang kami masak sekarang, _monkey_!"Balas Ryeowook

"_Aish_, dasar jerapah.."gerutu Eunhyuk. Donghae yang berdiri disampingnya hanya terkekeh dan merangkul bahunya. Kemudian mereka berdua pun masuk kedalam kamar mereka.

Kibum yang sejak tadi masih berdiri ditempatnya mulai beranjak dan berjalan menuju kamar Yesung. Ia membuka pelan pintu kamar Yesung. Dan hal serupa yang tadi Ryeowook lihat, kini ia menyaksikannya sendiri Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang sedang terlelap itu. Tapi hal yang membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman sekarang adalah tangan Kyuhyun yang menggenggam erat tangan mungil Yesung. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang, Kibum tetap berdiri didepan pintu dan tetap menatap tangan Kyuhyun. Ia pun menghela nafasnya berat tapi kemudian ia tersenyum dan kembali menutup pintu kamar Yesung dan berjalan menghampiri Leeteuk yang masih berada diruang tengah bersama Kangin.

"Teuki _hyung_"panggil Kibum

"_Ne_, Kibum-ah"

"Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan padamu _hyung_. Penting"ucapnya

Leeteuk sedikit mengangkat alisnya bingung "Katakan saja Kibum-ah"

Kibum menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan "Tidak disini _hyung_, bisakah kita bicara berdua saja dikamarmu?"

"Apa itu juga termasuk aku tidak boleh mengetahuinya Kibum-ah?"Tanya Kangin

Kibum mengangguk "Maaf _hyung_, tapi aku ingin berbicara dengan Teuki _hyung _dulu"

Kangin pun ikut menghela nafasnya "Ya, ya baiklah. Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu Teuki _hyung_ _chagi_, aku keluar dulu menyusul Han-Chul _hyung _yang sepertinya masih berada di café temanku itu"ucap Kangin sambil mengecup singkat pipi Leeteuk dan berjalan keluar _dorm_.

"Jangan pulang larut dan jangan banyak minum! Aku tidak mau jika kau nanti menelponku dalam keadaan mabuk dan memintaku membayarkan semua bon minumanmu Youngwoonie.."ujar Leeteuk sedikit kesal

"Tenang saja _hyung_, kan ada Han-Chul _hyung_ juga disana"jawab Kangin

"Ya! mereka berdua sama saja denganmu!"kesalnya. Kangin pun hanya terkekeh dan terus berjalan kearah pintu _dorm_.

"_Kajja_ Kibum-ah kita bicara dikamarku"Ajak Leeteuk sambil berjalan kekamarnya.

Kibum mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti langkah Leeteuk.

...

.

.

.

Yesung menggeliat pelan dan mulai mengerjapkan matanya. Setelah bisa beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang masuk kedalam retinanya, perlahan ia membuka matanya dan menatap kesekeliling. Ia menghela nafas pelan saat menyadari ia sudah berada dikamarnya sendiri. Tapi kemudian ia mengerutkan alisnya saat ia merasakan sebuah tangan menggengamnya. Ia menoleh kesamping dan sedikit terkejut saat melihat siapa yang kini tertidur dilengannya dan menggenggam tangannya.

"K-Kyu?"ucapnya sedikit tak percaya. Seingatnya tadi, sepertinya Kibum yang membawanya pulang tapi kenapa berubah menjadi Kyuhyun? Apa ia masih demam? Ia pun meletakkan tangannya pada keningnya sendiri.

"Aku sudah tidak demam"gumamnya

Yesung pun langsung bangun dan duduk dikasurnya membuat Kyuhyun ikut terbangun dan menegakkan tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun menggosok matanya "_Hyung_, kau sudah bangun. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"tanyanya

Yesung hanya menatap Kyuhyun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukannya.

Kyuhyun pun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan Yesung saat Yesung terus menatapnya seperti itu.

"_hyung_, kau baik-baik saja?"

Yesung mengerjapkan matanya "Ah, ya.. Kyu. Aku baik-baik saja"jawab Yesung sedikit canggung

"Mm, tapi kenapa kau disini Kyu?"tanya Yesung

Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum "Apa aku tidak boleh disini _hyung_?"

Yesung langsung melambaikan tangannya cepat "Oh, bukan. Bukan seperti itu Kyu. Hanya saja se–"

"Apa kau berharap orang yang berada disini sekarang itu Kibum _hyung_?"Tanya Kyuhyun. Terdengar nada kekecewaan dalam suaranya.

"Oh, bukan Kyu"

"Apa aku juga tidak boleh perhatian padamu _hyung_? apa harus selalu Kibum yang bisa melakukan hal itu padamu?"Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Yesung menggeleng cepat dan menatap Kyuhyun tidak mengerti. "Bu-bukan seperti itu. Hanya sa–"sangkalnya tapi lagi-lagi Kyuhyun memotong perkataannya.

"Kau mengecewakanku _hyung_" ucapnya sedih dan menunduk.

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun tidak mengerti "Mm..K-Kyu, maaf jika aku mengecewakanmu. Tapi bolehkah aku tau hal apa yang sudah kulakukan hingga membuatmu kecewa?"tanya Yesung

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Yesung "Benarkah kau ingin tau _hyung_?"tanyanya

Yesung terdiam tapi kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun kini menatap dalam Yesung "Kau yakin kau ingin mendengarnya _hyung_?"tanyanya sekali lagi

Yesung kembali menganggukkan kepalanya "Jika memang aku melakukan kesalahan padamu, maka katakan apa salahku Kyu"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas "Bukan sepenuhnya salahmu _hyung_, hanya saja aku memang sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaanku lagi"jelas Kyuhyun

Yesung menautkan alisnya bingung "A-apa maksudmu Kyu"

"_Hyung_, aku tau jika aku mengatakan hal ini mungkin aku akan terlihat seperti tidak tau diri"

Yesung mengerjapkan matanya "Kyu, sungguh, apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan, jangan membuatku bertambah bingung"

Mungkin memang inilah saatnya Kyuhyun mengungkapkan semuanya. Dan mungkin juga setelah ini ia harus menerima semua resiko yang akan terjadi. Siapkah dia jika pada akhirnya mungkin Yesung akan membencinya? Siapkah dia untuk itu? Entahlah. Yang pasti mungkin inilah waktu yang tepat.

"_Hyung_, berhentilah bermesraan dengan Kibum _hyung _didepanku"

Yesung mengangkat alisnya bingung "eh?"

Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafasnya mencoba untuk menahan gejolak hatinya "Apa kau juga tidak pernah menyadari bahwa aku selalu memperhatikanmu?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu _hyung_"akunya

Yesung mengerjapkan matanya menatap Kyuhyun dan mencoba mencerna ucapan Kyuhyun.

"ka-kau apa Kyu?"tanyanya sedikit tak yakin.

"Apa harus kuulangi lagi_ hyung_? Apa harus kuulangi bahwa aku mencintaimu? Harus kuulangi?"ucapnya sedikit keras

Yesung tersentak dan membulatkan bola matanya. Tiba-tiba saja mulutnya seperti terkunci ia tak tau harus berkata apa. Kyuhyun mencintainya? Benarkah itu?

"Dan apa kau tau aku selalu cemburu saat kau selalu bersama Kibum?"

"Apa kau juga tidak tau aku sudah mencintaimu sejak lama?"lanjut Kyuhyun lagi

Yesung masih terdiam dan menatap Kyuhyun yang masih terus mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ia sendiri bahkan tidak bisa menjawabnya.

"Dan tidak ingatkah kau kejadian pahit yang aku alami 2 tahun lalu_ hyung_? Tidakkah kau tau aku berjuang saat koma hanya untuk bisa kembali melihat keluargaku dan juga.. dirimu? Kau termasuk alasan terbesarku untuk kembali saat itu. Tidakkah kau tau itu _hyung_?"

Yesung kembali harus tersentak. Sungguh ia tidak ingin mengingat kembali kejadian itu. Tapi kini Kyuhyun memaksanya untuk mengingat semuanya kembali. Ingatan itu kembali berputar dalam benaknya. Bagaimana ia menangis semalaman suntuk setelah mendapat kabar kecelakaan yang juga hampir merenggut nyawa _dongsaeng_-nya itu. Bagaimana ia terus-terusan berdoa hanya untuk kesembuhan Kyuhyun. Ia bahkan masih ingat perasaan takut yang melandanya ketika ia berpikir ia akan kehilangan sang _magnae_. Saat itu ia hanya bisa menangis, menangis dan menangis. Bahkan Kibum pun tak berhasil menenangkannya.

Tenggorokan Yesung tercekat. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"A-aku tidak tau Kyu"

Dan hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya saat ini.

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dalam.

"Kyu, sungguh ak—"

_Tok..tok..Tok…_

Suara ketukan di pintu kamar membuat Yesung menghentikan ucapannya. Sesaat kemudian Ryeowook membuka pintu dan membawakan semangkuk bubur untuk Yesung.

"_Hyung_, kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana sudah merasa lebih baik? Dan apa Kyunnie menjagamu dengan baik _hyung_?Dia tidak melakukan apapun padamu kan _hyung_?"tanya Ryeowook bertubi-tubi

Yesung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa menatap Ryeowook, karena matanya masih terus melihat kearah Kyuhyun.

"Ini aku buatkan bubur untukmu _hyung_, makanlah selagi hangat"ucapnya sambil meletakkan mangkuk tersebut dimeja samping ranjang Yesung.

"Hm, _Gomawo _Wookie-ah"ucapnya

Ryeowook pun menatap Yesung dan Kyuhyun bergantian.

"Ah, sepertinya ada hal yang harus aku kerjakan lagi" Ucap Ryeowook setelah ia menyadari ada aura aneh diantara mereka.

"_hyung_, jangan lupa dimakan. Dan kau Kyunnie, pastikan Yesungie _hyung _memakannya. Kalau tidak kau yang akan kumasak nanti!"ancam Ryeowook sembari terkekeh pelan. Keduanya hanya mengangguk bersamaan.

.

Baru saja pintu kamar tertutup, tapi pintu itu kembali terbuka dan kini menampakkan orang yang berbeda. Yesung dan Kyuhyun menoleh bersamaan kearah pintu dan mendapati Kibum tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"_hyungie_, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Kibum sambil meletakkan tangannya dikening Yesung.

"Dia sudah baik-baik saja sekarang _hyung" _Jawab Kyuhyun.

Kibum menoleh dan tersenyum pada Kyuhyun "Terima kasih karena sudah menjaganya Kyu, kini giliranku yang menjaganya. Kau bisa pergi sekarang.."ucap Kibum

Kyuhyun sedikit menyeringai dan menatap Kibum tajam "Kalau aku tidak mau pergi dari sini kau mau apa _hyung_?"

"Tidak apa-apa, kalau begitu kita berdua yang akan menjaganya sekarang"jawab Kibum tenang masih dengan senyumannya.

Yesung hanya bisa diam dan menatap Kibum dan Kyuhyun bergantian.

"Dan kalau aku yang ingin kau pergi dari sini sekarang, bagaimana_ hyung_?"balas Kyuhyun lagi

Lagi-lagi Kibum hanya memperlihatkan senyumannya "Itu tidak akan terjadi" jawabnya singkat.

Kyuhyun tetap memperlihatkan tatapan tajamnya pada Kibum tapi kemudian ia berdiri dari duduknya "Baiklah, aku yang pergi" ucapnya pada akhirnya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Mata Yesung terus mengikuti Kyuhyun sampai hilang dibalik pintu. Yesung menghela nafasnya berat. Aneh. Kenapa perasaannya jadi aneh seperti ini?

Kibum tersenyum dan mendudukkan tubuhnya diranjang Yesung "_Hyungie_"panggilnya.

Yesung mengalihkan tatapannya dari pintu kamarnya dan menatap Kibum "Hm?"

"Maafkan aku"ucapnya sambil menarik tubuh Yesung, memeluknya.

"Untuk?" Tanyanya dan membiarkan Kibum memeluknya.

"Karena aku sudah membuatmu sakit seperti ini"

Yesung menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil "Bukan salahmu Kibumie"

"Tetap saja aku minta maaf" ucapnya pelan

"Tapi kenapa?"tanya Yesung bingung

Kibum hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

_'biarkan seperti ini hyung. Kehangatan ini, aku pasti akan sangat merindukannya jadi biarkan aku memelukmu erat seperti ini hyung'_

Cukup lama, akhirnya ia melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum. Kemudian ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada mangkuk bubur yang ada dimeja "Baiklah, sekarang makanlah. Apa kau mau aku suapi _hyungie_?"godanya

Yesung mendengus pelan dan mengerucutkan bibirnya "Aku bisa makan sendiri"ucapnya sambil merampas mangkuk bubur yang kini ada ditangan Kibum. Kibum pun hanya terkekeh dan mengacak pelan rambut Yesung.

Yesung memakannya dalam diam. Sesungguhnya saat ini pikirannya masih tertuju pada apa yang tadi Kyuhyun katakan padanya. Ia masih sedikit tidak percaya dan kini semua hal itu terasa membingungkan untuknya.

Tanpa Yesung sadari, Kibum tengah memperhatikannya dan tersenyum kecil.

...

.

.

.

Setelah hari itu, selama hampir dua minggu Yesung sedikit merasa canggung jika harus berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun tapi entah mengapa ia merasa jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat saat harus berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun. Dan lain halnya dengan Yesung, Kyuhyun hanya bersikap seolah-seolah semuanya tidak pernah terjadi. Bahkan terkadang ia bersikap acuh dan dingin pada Yesung. Dan sikap Kyuhyun itu membuat Yesung menjadi tidak nyaman.

Hanya ada satu kemungkinan kenapa Kyuhyun bersikap seperti itu, karena ia bingung harus bersikap bagaimana pada Yesung, akhirnya hanya itulah yang bisa dilakukannya.

…

.

.

.

_Maret 2009, KBS World Station, 10.00AM_

Argh…!

"YA! Kyu…" teriak Donghae kaget

Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kangin dan Ryeowook yang sedang berada diruang _make up_ pun terkejut saat sang _magnae_ Super Junior itu berteriak keras. Apalagi yang bisa membuatnya tiba-tiba seperti itu selain tulisan _Game Over_ yang berasal dari PSP ditangannya.

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak teriak tiba-tiba seperti itu..kau membuat jantungku hampir copot Kyu" ucap Hyuk sambil meraba-raba dadanya.

Yang diceramahi hanya bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia malah berbalik menatap tajam Hyuk.

Hyuk pun bergidik ngeri "Ya! _Magnae_, berhenti menatapku seperti itu" protes Hyuk

Kyu hanya memperlihatkan _smirk_ khas miliknya dan matanya kembali beralih ke PSP ditangannya tapi sesaat kemudian ia menyadari ada ganjil diruangan itu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya sekeliling ruangan, sedetik kemudian ia pun beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Hei _Magnae_ kau mau kemana..? satu jam lagi _comeback stage_ kita " ucap Kangin yang sedari tadi duduk disebelah Kyu.

Yang ditanya hanya diam sambil terus berjalan kearah pintu.

"Ya! _evil magnae_, Kangin _hyung_ bertanya padamu!"Teriak Hyuk

Kyuhyun berbalik dan menatap Eunhyuk kesal "_Aiish_..iya iya..aku mau mencari Yesung _hyung_ dulu" Jawabnya sambil menutup pintu.

"Kenapa ia tidak menanyakan kepada kita dimana Yesung _hyungie_ sekarang?" Tanya Hae

"Memang kau tau dimana Yesung _Hyung_, Hae?" Tanya Hyuk

"Mm.._Molla_.."ucap Hae singkat membuat _member_ yang mendengarkan jawabannya ber-s_weetdrop_ ria.

_Plak!_

"Ya~! _Hyung_..sakit"protes Hae sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Kalau kau juga tidak tau buat apa kau mengatakan hal itu?"kesal Kangin

Donghae pun hanya terkekeh sambil mengusap kepalanya.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau yakin dengan keputusanmu Kibumie? Kau yakin? Tidakkah kau memikirkannya lagi?"tanya Yesung dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca

Kibum membelai lembut pipi Yesung "Maafkan aku _hyungie_, tapi aku sudah yakin dengan keputusanku. Aku juga sudah membicarakan hal ini pada Teuki _hyung_"

"Tapi kenapa? kenapa kau mau meninggalkan kami?"ucapnya pelan

"Aku tidak meninggalkan kalian _hyung_, ini hanya sementara dan aku akan kembali lagi. Aku hanya akan melanjutkan sekolah _acting_-ku di Amerika dan setelah itu aku akan kembali lagi kesini"jelas Kibum

Yesung hanya diam, kini mata yang tadi tampak berkaca-kaca itu sudah mulai mengeluarkan butiran-butiran airmatanya.

"Hei, _hyung_. jangan menangis. Apa kau mau _make-up _mu berantakan saat _perform_ nanti?"Ucap Kibum sambil menghapus airmata Yesung

"Tapi Kibumie, aku tidak siap jika kau pergi. Nanti siapa yang akan memberiku semangat lagi?"

Kibum tersenyum "Maafkan aku_ hyungie_. Tenang saja bukankah selain aku semua _hyungdeul_ juga selalu menyemangatimu, hm?" ucapnya. Kemudian ia menarik Yesung kedalam pelukannya.

Yesung membalas pelukan Kibum dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Kibum.

"Tapi itu akan terasa berbeda Bummie" lirihnya dipelukan Kibum.

Kibum kembali tersenyum dan membelai lembut rambut Yesung.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku yakin nanti kau pasti akan bisa terbiasa tanpa kehadiranku _hyungie_"

Yesung menggeleng dipelukan Kibum "Aku tidak mau kau pergi Bummie"lirihnya lagi

Kibum menghela nafasnya dalam "Maafkan aku _hyung_, tapi aku harus pergi. Maaf" sesalnya sambil masih membelai lembut rambut Yesung.

Yesung semakin terisak dipelukan Kibum.

"_Hyung, s_ebelum aku pergi ada hal yang selama ini belum pernah aku katakan padamu"

"Ya, walaupun sepertinya kau sudah tau, tapi aku akan tetap mengatakannya padamu sekarang"lanjut Kibum

Kibum melepaskan pelukannya dan meraih bahu Yesung menatapnya dalam "_Hyung"_

Yesung pun ikut menatap dalam Kibum.

"aku mencintaimu.."

Dan tanpa aba-aba, airmata kembali mengalir dari kedua mata Yesung.

Kibum menghela nafas berat dan kembali harus menghapus airmata Yesung "Aku minta maaf karena baru mengatakannya sekarang _hyung_, mungkin seharusnya aku mengatakannya sejak dulu. Tapi entahlah kenapa aku tidak mengatakannya. Mungkin aku tau, suatu hari nanti aku pasti akan meninggalkanmu. Maka dari itu aku tidak mengatakannya. Aku hanya tidak ingin menyakitimu _hyung_. Itu saja"

Yesung menunduk "Kau jahat Kibumie, itu akan terasa lebih menyakitkan saat kau mengatakannya sekarang. Apa kau tau aku juga mencintaimu?"tanyanya disela isakannya

Kibum kembali menarik Yesung kedalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku _hyung_. Aku tau, tapi sepertinya cintamu untukku itu sudah pudar _hyung. _Aku bisa rasakan itu"

Yesung melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus airmatanya kasar "Apa maksudmu Bummie? Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Kibum tersenyum "Bukan, aku percaya padamu _hyung_"

"Lalu? kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?"

Lagi-lagi Kibum tersenyum "Kyuhyun. Aku tau dia sangat mencintaimu _hyung_. Dan kau juga mencintainya bukan?"

Yesung menggeleng tak mengerti. Benarkah ia juga mencintai Kyuhyun? Ia sendiri tidak yakin.

"Ci-cinta? Tidak. A-aku tid—"

"Tapi aku bisa lihat kau mulai jatuh cinta padanya _hyung_" potong Kibum sembari menghapus sisa airmata yang masih mengalir dipipi Yesung.

Yesung hanya diam menatap Kibum.

"Itu juga yang membuatku sedikit tidak merasa terbebani saat aku memilih pergi sekarang. Karena ada Kyuhyun yang akan menjagamu. Aku percaya ia akan menjagamu dengan sangat baik _hyung"_ ucap Kibum tersenyum.

"A-aku tidak tau Bummie"ucap Yesung pelan.

"Setidaknya, kau pernah mencintaiku itu sudah cukup bagiku dan hal itu sungguh membuatku sangat bahagia _hyung_. Terima kasih"

"Jadi, tidak ada masalah jika aku harus pergi bukan? Kau tenang saja _hyung_, aku kan selalu memberimu dan yang lainnya kabar tentangku selama di Amerika"senyum Kibum

"Ta-tapi Bummie.."

Walaupun ia masih sedikit tidak rela tapi akhirnya Yesung menghembuskan nafasnya berat "Jujur aku benar-benar tidak ingin kau pergi Kibumie, tapi baiklah, Jika memang tidak ada yang bisa membuatmu untuk tidak pergi. Akupun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Cepatlah kembali. Karena kami akan selalu menunggumu disini"

Kibum menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum "Hm. Terima kasih _hyung_, terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah kau lakukan untukku"

Yesung mengangguk pelan dan mencoba tersenyum walaupun rasanya sedikit aneh.

Kibum mengusap pelan rambut Yesung dan mencubit pipinya "Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu _hyung_. Sangat"

"Aku juga Bummie, mm..kapan kau berangkat?"

"Dua minggu lagi _hyung_"

Yesung pun menundukkan kepalanya dan menghembuskan nafas berat.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing sampai akhirnya Kibum memecahkan keheningan itu.

Kibum menatap Yesung yang masih tertunduk didepannya. Ia menelan ludahnya gugup "_hyung_"panggil Kibum.

Yesung mendongak.

"Mm, a-apa aku boleh menciummu?"tanya Kibum gugup

Yesung tidak menjawab dan menatap mata Kibum.

Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yesung, Kibum langsung mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Yesung. Yesung hanya membelakkan matanya dan menatap Kibum yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi, oh ralat , tapi mungkin hanya beberapa mili dari wajahnya sekarang. Kibum menutup matanya dan mulai melumat lembut bibir Yesung. Yesung hanya terdiam, tidak membalas ataupun menolak.

_Brak!_

Pintu tempat mereka berada sekarang terbuka dengan kasar. Kibum langsung melepaskan ciumannya dan menoleh kearah pintu. Mata sipit Yesung membulat saat melihat siapa yang berdiri didepan mereka sekarang.

"K-Kyu-ah"panggil Yesung pelan

Kyuhyun hanya menatap Yesung dan Kibum dengan tatapan yang berapi-api. Amarah begitu jelas terlihat dikedua mata cokelatnya. Setelah hampir setengah jam ia mencari-cari keberadaan Yesung, dan sekarang ia harus dihadapkan dengan tontonannya yang membuat darahnya seolah mendidih. Tidak mengapa jika ia hanya melihat Yesung dan Kibum bermesraan atau sekedar berpelukan, ia masih bisa tahan dengan semua itu. Tapi jika berciuman? Oh, Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Ia tidak bisa melihatnya. Dadanya terasa amat sesak. Ia tau apa yang ia lakukan sekarang salah. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa melihat orang yang dicintainya dicium didepan matanya sendiri. Tidak bisa.

Dan tanpa mengatakan apapun, Kyuhyun langsung berbalik dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Yesung dan Kibum ditempatnya.

Yesung menunduk sedih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kini ia rasakan. Entah kenapa tatapan mata Kyuhyun itu sangat menyakitkan untuknya.

Kibum merangkul bahu Yesung dan tersenyum "Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padanya _hyung_"

Yesung menggeleng pelan "tidak perlu, aku sendiri bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang kini aku rasakan Kibumie" lirihnya

"Kau mencintainya _hyung_, jangan bohongi perasaanmu sendiri"

"Aku tidak tau Bummie"

_Pluk!_

Kibum hanya meletakkan tangannya pada kepala Yesung "Tenang saja, biar aku yang mengurus semuanya"

.

.

.

Dan sepanjang _perform_ Kyuhyun maupun Yesung terlihat tidak fokus dengan gerakan mereka. Dan beberapa kali Yesung maupun Kyuhyun melakukan kesalahan. Setelah _perform_ selesai Kyuhyun dengan cepat langsung turun dari panggung dan membereskan barang-barangnya kemudian bergegas pergi, memilih pulang sendiri ke _dorm _dan juga mengabaikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari para _hyung_-nya.

"_Aish_ dasar bocah _evil_ semaunya sendiri saja"gerutu Heechul

Yesung hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya sedih. Kibum pun menepuk bahu Yesung mencoba membuatnya sedikit tenang.

.

.

.

_Incheon Airport, Maret 2009, 20.35 PM_

Leeteuk sedikit menyeka airmatanya saat akan berpisah dengan salah satu _dongsaeng_-nya itu. Ia kembali memeluk Kibum yang sebentar lagi akan masuk pesawat yang akan membawanya ke _Los Angeles_, Amerika.

"_hyung_ akan merindukanmu Kibum-ah"isak Leeteuk dipelukan Kibum.

Kibum hanya tersenyum dan mengelus punggung Leeteuk "Aku juga _hyung_, aku akan merindukan kalian semua disini. Jaga diri _hyung_ baik-baik"

Leeteuk hanya mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukannya.

Dan satu persatu _member_ pun bergantian memeluk Kibum mengucapkan perpisahan pada si pemilik _killer smile_ itu. Airmata, senyuman dan harapan mengiringi kepergian Kibum.

Setelah dua minggu yang lalu, Kibum mengajak semua _member_ berkumpul dan membicarakan rencananya untuk _vacum _dari Super Junior, disinilah mereka sekarang. Dibandara untuk mengantarkan kepergiannya. Dan walaupun pada awalnya dihiasi oleh _pro_ dan _kontra_ tentang keputusannya yang dibilang mendadak ini, tapi pada akhirnya semua _member_ kecuali Leeteuk dan Yesung yang sudah tau akan hal ini hanya bisa menerimanya dan mendukung apapun keputusannya.

Saat giliran Yesung, Kibum tersenyum dan mengacak lembut rambut Yesung "_hyun_g, ingat perkataanku semalam. Jika si _evil_ itu menyakitimu laporkan padaku. Nanti setelah aku kembali aku akan menghabisinya dan aku akan merebutmu kembali"senyumnya sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang kini hanya mendengus.

"Dan aku tak akan pernah membiarkanmu merebutnya dariku Kim Kibum"seringai Kyuhyun sambil menarik Yesung kesampingnya dan merangkul bahunya _posesif_. Yesung pun hanya menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah karena malu itu.

"Kalau begitu aku bisa pergi tenang karena membiarkannya bersamamu Cho Kyuhyun"senyum Kibum.

Dan satu hal lagi yang patut diceritakan disini adalah Yesung dan Kyuhyun kini sudah berstatus pacaran sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Ya, walaupun sempat ada kesalahpahaman diantara mereka. Tapi karena bantuan dari Kibum yang menjelaskan semuanya akhirnya kesalahpahaman itu teratasi dan pada akhirnya Kibum juga lah yang berhasil menyatukan Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Ia juga memang mencintai Yesung tapi bukankah terkadang cinta juga tak harus saling memiliki? Dan ia merasa sudah melakukan hal yang sangat tepat dengan menyatukan mereka. Ia yakin Kyuhyun akan menjadi orang yang tepat untuk Yesung. Melindungi dan memberi Yesung kebahagiaan.

.

Kibum melambaikan tangannya saat ia akan memasuki pesawat. Semua _member_ pun ikut melambaikan tangan mereka melepas kepergian Kibum yang ingin meraih apa yang ia cita-citakan.

.

.

.

Sesampai di _dorm_ setelah mengantar Kibum, Kyuhyun langsung menarik Yesung masuk kedalam kamarnya. Yesung yang ditarik seperti itu pun hanya bisa pasrah.

"Wookie-ah, malam ini tidurlah dikamarku bersama Sungmin _hyung!_"teriak Kyuhyun di depan pintu kamar Yesung .

"YA! bocah _evil _apa yang mau kaulakukan pada Jongwoon?"Teriak Heechul dari kamarnya

"Kalau kau melakukan sesuatu padanya, ku pastikan kau akan babak belur Cho Kyuhyun!"tambah Kangin

"Jangan lupa pakai pengaman Kyu!"Teriak Eunhyuk juga dan spontan langsung mendapat jitakan dari Donghae dan _deathglare_ dari Leeteuk, Ryeowook dan juga Sungmin.

"Tuhan akan selalu melindungimu _hyung.. Amin_"ucap Siwon dan membuat para _member_ memutar bola mata mereka.

"Jangan pedulikan kami, uruslah urus kalian masing-masing _hyung_"Jawab Kyuhyun dari dalam kamar

Setelah mengunci pintu, Kyuhyun pun langsung membalikkan tubuh Yesung membuat punggung Yesung menempel pada pintu yang ada dibelakangnya.

"K-kau mau apa Kyu?"Gugup Yesung.

Kyuhyun hanya memperlihatkan seringainya dan menempelkan kedua tangannya pada pintu.

"Aku hanya ingin balas dendam _hyung_"

Yesung menelan ludahnya "Ba-balas dendam?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan masih memperlihatkan seringainya.

"Karena sekarang aku sudah tidak memiliki saingan lagi. Dan ingat. Kau sudah menjadi milikku sekarang, jadi aku berhak melakukan apapun padamu bukan?"

Yesung kembali menelan ludahnya.

"Aku tidak rela karena Kibum _hyung_ sudah terlebih dulu mendapatkan apa yang sudah lama aku inginkan"lanjutnya

Yesung mengerjapkan matanya bingung "A-apa?"

Kyuhyun kembali menyeringai "Ini"ucapnya sambil meraup bibir Yesung, menciumnya dan melumatnya lembut. Lagi-lagi ekspresi yang sama ia perlihatkan, ia hanya membelakkan matanya tapi ia kali ini terasa berbeda saat Kibum menciumnya waktu itu. Ia pun menutup matanya, mulai menikmati lumatan Kyuhyun dan juga mulai membalas ciuman Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Yesung dengan seringai yang masih belum lepas dari wajahnya itu.

"Bagaimana? Mana yang lebih baik, aku atau Kibum?"

Yesung menunduk dan menyembunyikan rona merah wajahnya. Sesaat kemudian Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat tubuh Yesung "YA! YA!"teriak Yesung.

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuh Yesung ke kasur.

"Cho Kyuhyun ka-kau mau apa?"

Kyuhyun memperlihatkan _smirk_-nya dan sedikit melonggarkan ikat pinggangnya.

"Ya! Be-berhenti! Ka-kau mau apa Kyu?"tanyanya lagi

Merasakan aura yang menyeramkan dari Kyuhyun, Yesung langsung bangun dari kasurnya. Tapi dengan cepat Kyuhyun kembali menariknya "Kau mau kemana _baby_ _hyung_?"

"A-aku ingin mengambil air minum" gugupnya

Kyuhyun terkekeh dan menjentik kening Yesung "_Babo hyung_, Kau kira aku mau melakukan apa, hm?"ucapnya sambil merebahkan tubuhnya dan juga tubuh Yesung dikasur. Yesung pun menghela nafasnya lega.

"Aku hanya ingin tidur disini dengamu malam ini _hyung_" lanjutnya sambil memeluk Yesung dari samping, menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Yesung.

Yesung sedikit geli saat nafas Kyuhyun membelai lehernya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya "Aku mencintaimu _hyung_"bisiknya ditelinga Yesung

"Hm, aku tau"jawabnya dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan "Jika aku tau semudah ini bisa mengambil hatimu. Itu pasti sudah kulakukan sejak dulu"godanya

Yesung hanya mendengus pelan.

"_Saranghae baby hyung_"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengecup kening Yesung "Terima kasih sudah mau menerimaku _hyung_, aku janji aku kan berusaha semampuku untuk melindungimu dan juga membahagiakanmu"

Yesung mengangguk dan sedikit menggeser tubuhnya menyamankan posisinya di pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Kita tidur"bisik Kyuhyun lagi sambil mengecup bibir Yesung singkat.

"Hm"

.

Kyuhyun memang sangat mencintai Yesung, tapi mungkin saat ini tidak dengan Yesung. Tapi jika benih cinta itu sudah ada bukankan hanya tinggal diberi pupuk untuk membuatnya tumbuh? Dan tugas Kyuhyun disini adalah memupuk rasa cinta Yesung untuknya agar suatu saat nanti Yesung benar-benar mencintainya sepenuh hati sama seperti halnya dirinya.

.

.

.

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Bagaimana? pasti aneh ya? dan kurang greget ya? hehehe.. Ya, harap maklum ajalah yah, cuma ini kemampuanku... ^^

And Thanks buat semua yang udah mau baca n review... ^^

Magiiie...utangku beres yaaaa...skali lagi maaf kalo ga sesuai dengan keinginanmu, dan maaf ga ada part 3-nya..:DD

.

.

.

**BIG THANKS TO : **

**.**

**yoon HyunWoon, Magieapril, sisil li24, zakurafrezee, MyYeppa, TaraZein10, cloud3024, Cha2LoveKorean, kyusungshipper, N.s, cloudyeye, maycloudself13, yesungismine, kaka cloud24, Asha lightyagamikun**

**_._**

**yoon HyunWoon : **Thanks udh baca n review..^^

**Magieapril : **Aku jg suka sedih kalo inget Kibum mw Vacum :( Ah, sok suka gtu deh, ini biasa bgt gi, ngeluh jg gpp kok..hehe... Thanks ya Gie..^^

**sisil li24 : **Jawaban Kibum ga bakal dapet Yesung udah kejawab di part ini kan? hehehe.. Thanks udh baca n review ya..^^

**zakurafrezee :** Thanks udh baca n review..^^

**MyYeppa : **Iya, ini udh dilanjut.. Semoga masih suka sama part 2 nya juga ya.. Thank you..^^

**TaraZein10 : **Iya tuh marahin KyuBum, org sakit kok ditarik2.. masih nunggu 'long journey' ya? semoga aku bisa update minggu ini ya..Thank you...^^

**cloud3024 : **Idenya udh bisa ketebak ya..hehe... Thanks udah baca n review ya...^^

**Cha2LoveKorean : **Akupun gtw ini FF KyuSung atau KiSung loh.. o.O hehe.. Thank you...^^

**kyusungshipper : **Iya ini udh dilanjut.. Thanks udh baca n review ya..^^

**N.s :** Eits, Kibum kan udh sm aku..*plak* ;p Thanks udh baca n review ya..^^

**cloudyeye : **Iya ini udh dilanjut.. Thanks udh baca n review ya..^^

**maycloudself13 : **Dan semua pertanyaanmu udh kejawab di part ini kan? Hehe... Thanks udh baca n review ya..^^

**yesungismine : **Ah, you know lah aku selalu bermasalah dengan alur..hehe..maklum aja yah.. ;p Thank you...^^

**kaka cloud24 : **Kalo ga bisa milih antara Kyu sm Kibum, mending Siwon aja..hehehe.. Thanks udh baca n review ya..^^

**Asha lightyagamikun :** Ini udh dilanjut, Thanks udh baca n review ya..^^


End file.
